Thin film metal particulates are expensive, because existing process to make them, like those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,879,140 or 5,100,599, use exotic equipment such as plasma generators or vacuum chambers, or are labor intensive, small scale processes like photolithography. The prior art particulates are not readily produced in reasonable volume, and cost as much as $5,000/oz. At these prices, paints that use the particulates as the pigment are only suitable for highly specialized applications. There is a need for a lower cost, higher volume process for rapidly and reliably making thin film metal particulates usable as paint pigments.